Differentials in motor vehicles have been used for many years to transfer power from one driving member (e.g., drive shaft) to two wheels via axle shafts. Differentials can include rings gears that engage corresponding gears of the driving member to change the direction of the rotational force. The ring gears typically operate with lubricant to reduce friction and heat with the meshing parts.